Sous le soleil de ses sourires
by Kaaru
Summary: UA. Il y a des jours où ça arrivait à Derek Hale de ressortir son vieux magnétophone et d'écouter en boucle la cassette verte, juste pour avoir l'illusion que Stiles soit encore là, auprès de lui. Alors il repensait à la façon dont cet adolescent hyperactif avait chamboulé sa vie et fait fondre son cœur. Sous le soleil de ses sourires.
1. Chapter 1

**Sous le soleil de ses sourires.**

.

**Auteur : **Kaaru, pour vous servir :) !

**Résumé :** Il y a des jours où ça arrivait à Derek Hale de ressortir son vieux magnétophone et d'écouter en boucle la cassette verte, juste pour avoir l'illusion que Stiles soit encore là, auprès de lui. Alors il repensait à la façon dont cet adolescent hyperactif avait chamboulé sa vie et fait fondre son cœur. Sous le soleil de ses sourires.

**Genres :** Univers Alternatif - Romance - Drame.

**Rating :** M (pour plus de précautions).

**Personnages principaux : **Stiles Stilinski – Derek Hale – Sheriff Stilinski – Scott McCall.

**Statut de l'histoire :** Prologue + une quinzaine de chapitres + épilogue.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont la création de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

_Court prologue, mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche._

* * *

**.**

**PROLOGUE.**

**.**

_« J'en ai deux autres assez marrantes tu vas voir : qu'est-ce qu'une tomate avec une cape ? »_

Confortablement installé dans son canapé qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses, Derek Hale écoutait attentivement la voix enjouée et rieuse qu'émettait son vieux magnétophone. Ecouter était un verbe assez faible pour qualifier ce qu'il faisait depuis plus d'une heure, s'imprégner semblait mieux convenir.

_« Super tomate ! »_

L'homme esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire alors qu'un rire clair résonnait dans son salon. Un son qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre, même si l'engin qui diffusait cette divine sonorité ne reproduisait pas à la perfection toutes les nuances.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un concombre avec une cape ? »_

Il fut un temps où le simple fait d'écouter _ses_ blagues débiles l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds, un autre ou il en aurait pleuré, mais à présent il préférait les savourer à leur juste valeur. Parce qu'il ne lui restait que ça : des blagues débiles d'un gamin stupide. Et rien d'autre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait perdu, il sentit la tristesse dominer tout autre sentiment, prêt à l'engloutir de nouveau.

_« Un concombre déguisé en Super tomate, tiens ! »_

Dans ces moments-là, il aimait repenser à la façon dont son existence avait pris un tournant inattendu il y a cinq ans. À comment le jeune Stiles Stilinski avait débarqué dans sa vie monotone pour y foutre le bordel, chamboulant ses habitudes et ses convictions, chassant par la même occasion les vieux fantômes de son sombre passé. À comment cet adolescent hyperactif avait détruit, un à un, les murs en béton armé qui encerclaient le cœur du dernier Hale, le guérissant de ses maux et de ses tourments grâce à l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui avait porté. À comment ce gamin bavard s'était imposé dans son quotidien, dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments, dans sa peau, dans son cœur. À comment cet imbécile insouciant avait subitement disparu de la surface de la terre, rendant son dernier souffle dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant doucement à quel point il l'avait aimé et qu'il l'aimerait encore et toujours ; même loin, très loin d'ici…

_« J'en peux plus de moi ! s'esclaffait bruyamment Stiles. »_

Parfois Derek pensait avoir rêvé tout ça. Ses rires tonitruants, ses sourires niais, son regard rieur, son humour décalé, son nez en trompette qu'il touchait lorsqu'il était nerveux, ses mots tendres, ses babillages agaçants, ses tics touchants, sa gestuelle insupportable par moment, ses éclairs de génies, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa peau parsemé de grains de beauté, ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa respiration haletante contre son oreille, ses tremblements contre son corps…

_« Putain mais tu vas la fermer oui ou merde ? s'entendit-il s'écrier. »_

Parfois Derek pensait avoir rêvé tout ça. Que Stiles avait été trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il était encore cet orphelin paumé qui se droguait de temps en temps pour oublier qui il était et le calvaire qu'était devenue sa vie. Et pourtant, il se força à replonger dans ses souvenirs, juste pour avoir l'illusion que l'homme de sa vie soit encore là, auprès de lui, à l'échauffer comme il aimait si bien le faire.

_« Merde. »_

Sous le soleil de ses sourires.

* * *

Première fiction que j'écris sur ce fandom ainsi que premier écrit qui traite d'une relation homosexuelle que je publie. Cette histoire m'emballe et hante mes nuits, je vous jure. Même si j'suis pas sûre qu'elle pourrait plaire, je tente quand même l'aventure. Bien sûr, une petite review me ferait très plaisir donc n'hésitez pas ! À très bientôt pour le premier chapitre qui sera intitulé "Break"

_Kaaru :3 !_


	2. Break

**Sous le soleil de ses sourires.**

**.**

_OUH!_ Mais quelle nulle x) ! Ne me jeter pas de pierres je vous en conjures ! Ce chapitre est écris depuis belle lurette mais mon ordinateur m'a lâché en début mars (traître!) et comme en période scolaire je n'en ais pas réellement besoin, j'ai tardé à régler le problème :( Mais je suis là à présent ; je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais je suis là !

Réponse aux reviews :

**lora :** En espérant que le premier chapitre te séduira tout autant !

**Minzy :** Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire le prologue de cette histoire et de tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture. Pour répondre à ta question, ce sera un Happy-Ending dans le sens où l'épilogue sera tout le contraire d'un chapitre tout sombre dégoulinant de tristesse et de deuil non fait ;)

** ,** J'suis heureuse de t'avoir fais ressentir tous les sentiments contradictoire qui étreignaient Derek !

.

_Maintenant que vous connaissez la fin tragique de cette histoire,_

_permettez-moi de ne vous conter que le meilleur._

* * *

**PREMIER CHAPITRE - Break.**

**.**

_Hé papa !  
Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que mon départ n'est en rien ta faute. Cette décision me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà et l'enfer que l'on a vécu durant ce mois a renforcé cette idée d'évasion. A la base, je devais réaliser cette excursion après mon diplôme et avec Scott, mais les récents événements m'ont fait changer d'avis. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, seul. Alors voilà, je pars. Ou je fuis, c'est comme tu voudras bien l'interpréter. Je sais bien que c'est la dernière chose que tu voudrais que je fasse, mais là je sature. Je sature de t'attendre tous les soirs jusque très tard dans l'espoir que l'on puisse dîner ensemble comme quand maman était encore là et je sature de voir Scott chercher des solutions qui n'existent pas. Si je ne veux pas devenir fou, je préfère m'éloigner un peu._

_Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques semaines ou de quelques mois. Je reviendrais avant ma rentrée en dernière année de lycée, j'te le promets ! Alors pendant ce temps, continu de coincer tous les tordus qui osent faire du mal aux habitants de__** notre**__ jolie ville, mange sainement (donc minimise les pizzas et les bières, tiens-toi en à notre planning de menus équilibrés. Je ne plaisante même pas avec ça ! ), et pour l'amour de Dieu invite Melissa à dîner au lieu de saloper toutes ses chemises avec tes larmes ! Parce que je reviendrais avant... avant tu sais quoi. Parce que moi, pendant que vous vous morfondez sur mon sort, l'envie de profiter de la vie est plus forte que jamais. Je ne suis pas aussi fataliste que vous. Je suis Stiles Stilinski, bon sang ! Rien ne pourra m'achever avant que je ne l'ai décidé. Je t'appellerais tous les jours si tu veux !  
_

_Prends soin de toi papou. _

_Ton fils qui t'aime plus que tout._

_Ps: n'oublie surtout pas de nourrir Carton !  
Ps 2: Carton est le chiot que j'ai trouvé dans une boîte il y a sept mois !  
Ps 3: et oui, j'ai un chien !_

**~ # ~**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Stiles avait déserté Beacon Hills sans même en avoir touché un mot à ses amis. Trente-quatre jours où son cœur avait battu à cent à l'heure comme jamais il n'avait battu avant. Il les avaient passé à faire les routes, dormant de temps à autre dans des motels miteux ou dans sa voiture, rencontrant de drôles de personnes. Comme ce couple octogénaire qui avait voulu qu'il les conduise dans la ville de leur première rencontre. Des gens charmants avec qui il était resté douze jours et qui lui avait payé la nourriture et les hôtels, lui soutirant quelques larmes avec leur touchante histoire d'amour. Ensuite, il est tombé sur l'hilarante July et son petit chenapan blond avec qui il avait partagé trois jours inoubliables, traîné dans la plus grande fête foraine du pays. L'adolescent avait pu faire des manèges qui déménagent et avait échangé son premier baiser avec la jolie maman au sommet de la grande roue. Un souvenir magique et inoubliable.

Puis il y a eu cette bande de racaille qui l'avait poursuivi sur plus de cinquante kilomètres pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Heureusement, il avait réussi à les semer. Et pour finir, il avait croisé le chemin de l'agaçante Malia Tate, une adolescente paumée qui avait besoin de s'enfuir loin de son père et du crime qu'elle pensait avoir commis dans l'accident de voiture qui emporta sa mère et sa jeune soeur. Stiles ne savait plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés à perdre leur virginité sur la banquette arrière de sa Jeep, une nuit d'orage et de pluie. Au final elle l'avait lâché le lendemain matin et il en avait eu gros sur la patate pendant quelques jours. Enfin bref, l'essence et les fast-foods avaient eu raison de ses économies et il avait été obligé de s'arrêter dans la grande ville qu'est Stone Field.

**« Je suis dans le caca,** soupira-t-il pour lui-même en comptant ce qui lui restait dans son porte-monnaie. **»**

Il lui restait à peine une cinquantaine de dollars et son réservoir se trouvait dans le rouge. L'adolescent hyperactif n'avait aucune envie d'appeler son père à la rescousse ou même Scott. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'enverrait chier à coup sûr, ne digérant pas son départ précipité. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était de trouvé un petit boulot payé en semaine et non en mois, mais cela allait se révéler être une tâche ardue puisqu'il n'avait aucun diplôme. Personne ne voudrait de lui. Comme d'habitude pour ne pas changer.

Stiles arpenta Stone Field et éplucha les petites annonces collées sur les vitres des petits commerces, ainsi que ceux des journaux durant plusieurs jours. Il postula à plusieurs boulots, mais fut refusé à chaque fois. Cependant, il faillit être accepté comme baby-sitter pour trois semaines (où il aurait été nourri et logé gratos), mais une jeune femme plus compétente que lui dans le domaine lui avait sucré sa place. La bouffonne.

Sa recherche infructueuse dura une dizaine de jours où il dut se serrer la ceinture : mangeant qu'une fois par jour, grattant de la monnaie dans les distributeurs du grand centre commercial de la ville, se « lavant » comme il pouvait dans les toilettes des petits restaurants, passant le plus clair de son temps confiné dans sa voiture qui ne démarrait plus… Jusqu'au jour où la chance lui sourit enfin quand le jeune Stilinski tomba sur l'annonce que passait une entreprise alimentaire à la recherche d'un agent d'entretien pour neuf semaines payé à la semaine. Stiles passa immédiatement un coup de fil et obtint un entretien pour le lendemain après-midi.

Muni du seul t-shirt soft de sa valise, de son caleçon porte-bonheur et d'un jean pas troué, Stiles attendait patiemment la secrétaire qui le recevra pour son entretien. Il se trouvait dans le hall de l'entreprise avec une quinzaine de minutes d'avance et s'occupait comme il pouvait. Alors qu'il faisait ses lacets pour la énième fois, stressé à mort, une paire de gambette interminablement séduisante sur de jolis escarpins noirs apparut dans son champ de vision. L'adolescent sursauta brusquement, se cognant le crâne à la table sous laquelle il se trouvait. Il se releva le plus dignement possible dans un ricanement jaune et tomba nez à nez avec une plantureuse blonde qui lui faisait un sourire ravageur.

**« Monsieur Stilinski ?** demanda-t-elle pour confirmation. **»**

L'interpellé avait la gorge noué d'admiration et ne fit qu'hocher frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Jamais il n'était tombé sur pareille créature, même Lydia Martin, le fantasme de ses jeunes années, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, c'est pour dire !

**« Veuillez me suivre. »**

Où qu'elle veuille ! se dit-il en son for intérieur, lui emboîtant le pas avec entrain. Malgré tout, son coeur s'affola à mesure qu'ils avançaient, redoutant l'entretien. Stiles savait que s'il le ratait, il n'aurait d'autres solutions que de rentrer chez lui. Et Stiles ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Pas maintenant. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait encore des choses à accomplir avant de retourner à Beacon Hills pour affronter son père, Scott et les nombreux problèmes qu'il avait lâchement laissé là-bas. Alors le jeune Stilinski inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans le petit bureau que lui désignait la secrétaire blonde.

Quand il en ressortit, trois quart d'heures plus tard ses horaires marqués sur une feuille, Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait une putain de bonne étoile, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. D'ailleurs Erica, car c'est ainsi que se nommait la belle secrétaire, riait toujours de sa dernière blague et elle riait tellement fort que plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés dans leur direction lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau.

**« Vous commencez dès demain, Stilinski. Je vous attendrais dans le hall à neuf heures tapante, ne soyez pas en retard. Passez une bonne journée,** conclut-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir. **»**

Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs jours, Stiles se félicita mentalement et se promit de fêter ça avec un bon grec. Rien que de penser aux frites, à la viande et aux sauces... Il en avait l'eau à la bouche ! Perdu dans ses pensées gourmandes, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la personne qui lui percuta l'épaule. La personne en question, un jeune homme chétif d'une vingtaine d'année à la bouille d'ange, avait renversé tout le contenu d'un mug sur ses propres vêtements de marques et vu l'odeur, cela devait être du café. Le jeune Stilinski se confondit en excuse, sortant un paquet de mouchoir pour venir en aide à l'inconnu mais celui-ci le rembarra méchamment, contrarié au plus haut point. Vexé qu'il le prenne ainsi, l'adolescent laissa l'employé dans sa merde et se redressa dans le but de continuer son chemin, mais un aboiement qui lui fit froid dans le dos retentit dans les couloirs :

**« Lahey ! »**

Il vit l'interpellé se figer d'horreur à ses pieds. Stiles ne se risqua pas tout de suite à jeter en regard derrière lui, accélérant même le pas pour quitter cet endroit où ça risquait de gueuler pour un rien. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte et quand il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait dans le hall et donc vers la sortie, il croisa un regard céruléen et ne put s'en détacher. Tourmenté. Coléreux. Glacial. Et cet instant parut durer une éternité avant que les portes en métal ne se ferment et coupe court à cet étrange échange. Le cœur battant à une allure irrégulière, l'adolescent s'appuya mollement à une paroi de l'ascenseur, troublé. _C'est le début des problèmes._

* * *

_Chapitre court, il est plutôt là pour mettre le décors en place. Ce problème de longueur se réglera au fur et à mesure.. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Chantage.**_

_Reviews :3 ? __Bises, Kaaru !_


End file.
